Together With You
by anime manga fan 001
Summary: Since Pete disappeared Tazusa has to continue her life as a normal high school teenager. But she still thinks of him and still loves him. She wants to be with him and she would even give her life to see him again. But as they say ‘Don’t wish too hard on


My first ever Ginban Kaleidoscope fanfic. I don't know if it's good. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

**Summary: **Since Pete disappeared Tazusa has to continue her life as a normal high school teenager. But she still thinks of him and still loves him. She wants to be with him and she would even give her life to see him again. But as they say 'Don't wish too hard on something; it just might come true.'

**Together With You**

Tazusa paced her bedroom floor impatiently with her history text book in hand. She had an important test tomorrow and the dates were so hard to remember!

"Hey, Pete, help me, will you?" she told the empty room.

There was no answer.

"Pete, you the-," she began but stopped.

She had just remembered something important; something she shouldn't have forgotten.

"Oh yeah, Pete's gone," she said to no one.

When Pete had been there, the tests had been as easy as ABC. He was pretty smart so she had gotten him to study for her. She smiled at the thought of Pete helping her cheat.

"No, no, no!" she shouted shaking her head. "Get yourself together, girl! You've got to study. There's no use keeping on thinking of him. He's not going to come back even if you do."

This thought just made her sadder than she already was. It had been almost two months since Pete had disappeared.

"Pete," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sis', come on down; dinner's ready."

She quickly wiped away her tears.

"If I try hard enough, I'll be able to forget him. I'm the billion dollar girl; there's nothing that I can't do!" she told herself confidently.

"Coming," she called back as she laid her text book on her bed and exited her room.

* * *

Tazusa stared down at the tomatoes in her vegetable salad. 

"What's wrong, Tazusa?" her sister asked her.

Tazusa shook her head and stood up.

"I'm just not hungry. I'll go upstairs and study," she replied heading to the door.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Tazusa?" her coach asked her worried.

She gave him a smile and said, "Relax, Coachie. I feel great."

* * *

Tazusa went up to her room and closed the door. She leaned on it. 

"How can I forget about him when everything I see is part of who he was?" she asked herself as tears poured down

Then, looking down, said, "Pete, I want to be with you. At least seeing you one more time will satisfy me. I'll do anything. I'll even give my life. Please grant that one wish."

* * *

Tazusa's eyes moved over her book as she walked to school the next morning. 

She groaned.

"I'm the billion dollar girl and yet I have trouble studying history. I swear if I find the guy who invented school, I'll kill him!"

She turned the page and upon instinct stopped to cross the road. Not bothering to look both sides she walked ahead. Only when she was standing in the middle of the road did she hear someone calling urgently to her.

"Tazusa! Watch out!"

Tazusa turned to see her sister running towards her with a horrified look on her face.

"Wha-"

There was a loud beeping of horns in front of her and she quickly turned her head to see a car heading towards her at full speed. Tazusa's eyes widened and there was a large flash of light, then everything went black.

* * *

_I'll even give my life. Please grant that one wish._

* * *

"I noticed that Tazusa had forgotten her lucky pen as she was in a hurry. She had just left a few minutes ago. I thought that if I run fast enough then I'd be able to catch her. I saw her and then I noticed that she was crossing the road and a car was coming towards her. I shouted her name and only then did she notice the car, I think. And then… then…the car…Tazusa…she…" Tazusa's sister broke off and burst out crying. 

Tazusa's coach patted her back.

The doctor sighed.

"We're trying our best, but I can't guarantee you her life. She's hurt pretty badly. And…"

"No! You have to try harder! She can't! Not yet! She just can't!" Tazusa's sisters shouted, tears flowing down her face.

The doctor looked at her and felt sorry for the young girl.

"I'll do my best," he said, turned and went back into the Intense Care Unit.

* * *

Tazusa's hands curled into a fist as she felt the intense pain searing through her. There were so many people around her; she could feel it. They were probably doctors. But she felt as though she was all alone as she felt her blood flowing out of her like a waterfall. She realized that almost her whole body was bleeding. She bit her lip. All the doctors were treating her. She could feel them dabbing cotton on her wounds. But it wasn't stopping the pain. 

One of the doctors must have noticed her pain, for she felt a hand on her fist. It felt so warm. No, her hand was probably as cold as ice. That was probably why the doctor quickly withdrew his hand. But almost immediately, he placed it over her hand again. But this time, his hand tightened over hers, as though in an effort to make her feel warm.

"She's freezing," she heard someone say.

"We have to do something fast. She's losing way too much blood. At this rate, she's going to die!" another panicked voice exclaimed.

Tazusa's heart clenched as she heard what the doctors were discussing. Was she really going to die?

"_Relax,"_ a smooth voice said inside her head.

Who was that? Was this a symptom of death or something?

"_No need to be afraid, Tazusa. Everything's going to be alright. I'm right beside you; always have and always will."_

For some reason, the voice made her feel calm. It sounded very familiar. But she ignored the fact. The voice made her pain disappear. She didn't feel cold either. She felt her entire being enveloped by a strange warmth.

_Will you really?_

"_I will; I promise."_

She relaxed. Her fist unclenched.

_Thank you._

The screen which monitored the patient's heartbeat gave a beep and the line on it became straight. All the doctors stopped their work to stare shocked at the black screen.

"But…how?" one of the doctors asked as his hand shook.

"No, look at her," another doctor stated calmly.

On Tazusa's face was a small yet serene smile.

"I think this is what she wanted. Although we failed; I'm happy for her," he replied before walking out of the ward.

* * *

Tazusa felt a warm hand gently stroking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at her. 

The owner of the hand smiled.

"Good morning, Tazusa."

Tazusa gasped. Could it be?

"Pete?"

"You've been asleep for so long. It was like watching Sleeping Beauty," Pete replied removing his hand.

"What do you mean? And are you really Pete?" she demanded sitting up.

Pete looked puzzled.

"Who did you expect? The Easter Bunny?" he asked.

She looked around. They were sitting in a large field of flowers of all colours. There were birds singing and a small lake. It all looked so peaceful.

"And where am I? Have you kidnapped me or something?" she asked slightly panicking.

Pete laughed.

"You don't remember do you," he said.

"Remember what?" she asked, confused.

"We're in heaven," he replied.

"What?" she shouted.

Then suddenly memories came rushing back; the accident, the hospital and the voice.

"I died, didn't I?" she asked somewhat sad. Then, "Hey, it was you, wasn't it? The voice, I mean."

Pete smiled, "Glad you remembered. I couldn't stand watching you in pain. I had to do something. So, I somehow managed to get into contact with your mind."

Tazusa smiled. She was grateful that he had done what he had done. If he hadn't, then she wouldn't have been able to stand the agonizing pain.

She looked down at her clothes. She expected to see her uniform but what she saw was something totally different.

She was wearing a white knee-length satin frock. There was a white ribbon around her waist and her neck. On her feet were white sandals.

Pete noticed her staring at her clothes.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She looked up and asked, "How did I get into this? Where's my uniform?"

"You don't get it, do you?" he said shaking his head. "We're in heaven; we can wish for anything we want. I thought you'd look cuter in something like this. Besides, you're uniform was all blood-stained-" he stopped.

He touched her cheek with a serious look.

"Do you feel alright, now? Are you still hurt?"

Heat crept into her cheeks and she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine. You don't have to touch me," she replied turning her head away. She hoped that he hadn't seen the blush.

Pete grinned. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him. He leaned closer so that their noses were almost touching.

"Don't deny it," he whispered, "I know how you feel about me."

She gasped.

"How did you-"

"I was watching you," he replied letting go of her chin and sitting back down. "I have to admit, it was very amusing; watching you try to forget about me. I knew you couldn't," he grinned.

Her whole face burned up.

"Why you jerk! How dare you! You're going to have to pay for that!" she screamed. She had just remembered all that she had said when she was alone.

"Excuse me," he said, "But you're the one who's going to have to pay. First, you made me wait for two months. Do you know how boring that was? And second, you tried to forget about me; that's unforgivable."

"I knew it; I really should have forgotten about you!" she shouted standing up.

Pete stood up as well.

"Hey, don't be mad. I'll forgive you," he smiled. Then he said, "Tazusa, what I said earlier about being by your side always; I meant it. I really will."

Tazusa looked at him and smiled.

"I know."

Pete thought for a while then said, "Tazusa, the wish you made; I hope you never regret it."

"What wish?" she asked. She could tell that he was being serious right now.

He caught her arm before replying, "Your wish to be with me; I don't want you to ever regret it."

Tazusa felt uncomfortable. She had never seen him this serious before. She decided to play with him; big mistake.

"I already regret it," she replied feigning anger, "Because of a stupid wish I made; I can never see my sister, or my coach or even my friends ever again."

Out of nowhere a tree suddenly appeared behind her. She noticed it and was shocked but immediately remembered where they were.

"Hey Pete, why did you-" but she was cut off as she was roughly pushed against the tree.

She groaned in pain. That trunk was really hard.

"Are you-" but she never finished this question either because a pair of lips crashed into hers.

Tazusa gasped. This was the first time that she had been kissed. Sure she had kissed Pete twice but that was when he was a ghost. Now, they were both in the same form. Because of this, she could feel him and his warmth.

"I won't let you go," he murmured against her lips, "Nor will I let you regret it."

His hands slid down to hers and held them tight.

He released her and looked into her eyes.

"I never did regret any decision that I made concerning you," she said after a moment's silence.

He smiled and caught her in a warm embrace.

"That's something that I've wanted to hear since the time I left you," he replied holding her tight.

She hugged him back and couldn't help but think that maybe sometimes death was better than life.

He let her go and took her hand.

"Come on," he said and grinned, "I'll introduce you to the guy who invented school. I'm sure you have 'things' to settle with him."

She grinned back. "Sure I do. I'd be happy to meet him."

And as they walked together, hand-in-hand, Tazusa remembered something that her coach had once told her: 'Don't wish too hard on something; it just might come true'.

Tazusa smiled.

'_Sorry, Coachie, but maybe that's a good thing.'_

_Fin_

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Hope you did. 


End file.
